


Hong Jisoo : Cooking for SEVENTEEN

by CheolGirlfriend



Series: SEVENTEEN IMAGINES [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheolGirlfriend/pseuds/CheolGirlfriend
Summary: Being able to cook good food has its perks. Seventeen loves you more.





	Hong Jisoo : Cooking for SEVENTEEN

You wake up to the sound of your phone ringing.  
Ugh.  
It's a Saturday and you know you didn't have plans so you were supposed to just sleep in.  
You instinctively reach for your phone without checking who it was because although Clap is such a nice ringtone, it's so loud for your just-woken-up ears to bear.

"Hello?"  
"Saturday morning rain is falling~~"

You hear your boyfriend, Joshua, singing on the phone.  
Your mind was immediately awake.  
What the actual fck?!?!

"Yah! Joshua Hong!"  
"What?"

You hear him laugh on the other side.  
To be honest, you didn't expect him to be calling you this early in the morning, what more singing to wake you up.  
Their schedule is just so tight with all the promotions, comebacks, and shows, you didn't think he'd have time to do things like this.  
Composing yourself, you try to talk to him on the phone. (Keyword: TRY)

"What~ How~ Uhhh...."

You couldn't formulate a simple question cause there are just so many you wanna ask.  
Add the fact that you're still shookt from hearing his voice right after you wake up.

"Uhhh... I missed you so I called."  
"Oh, wow! Well, I missed you too. What are you doing?"

You didn't know what to say so you just answered back.

"We have some free time today because rehearsals ended early. Jeonghan got the new choreography rather quickly today. Hahahahaha. I think something's up with him recently. So, what are we doing?"

Jeonghan-oppa is usually the last person to get the new choreography for their songs.  
You also wonder what's up.  
Going back to Joshua's question though, you didn't know what to say because you really had no plans today.

"Well, I didn't plan anything cause I actually wanted to sleep in but I'm game for anything."

Then, you hear people in the background!

"Noona, come over! Cook for us! We miss your food!"

That was probably Dino.

"Yeah, Y/N! We're tired of convenience store food and Mingyu's cooking! Ppalli! I'm starving!"

You are certain that one was Woozi-oppa.

"Yah! Joshua Hong! Am I on speakers?"

You hear bursts of laughter on the other line.  
You didn't say anything embarrassing exactly but saying I miss you when other members were apparently listening made you blush.  
Not to mention Joshua's little wake-up call serenade.

"I'm sorry. They were annoying me, asking me to ask you to cook for them but I told them you were either busy or barely resting. They don't wanna believe me so they told me to call you. And I was right, aren't I? Y/N planned to rest today."  
"But Y/N is fine with it. Right, Y/N?"

Well, who could resist Woozi when it comes to food?  
So you ended up agreeing and proposing that you cook there so that they'd get to eat the food hot and fresh.  
Joshua offered to fetch you and go to the supermarket with you to buy the ingredients.  
You decided to cook steak and bake some brownies for the boys just like what you did last time.  
Being in the food industry, it was easy for you to think of the things you need without a list.  
Also, Joshua, being a chef before becoming an idol, knew enough to help you pick.  
He was pushing your cart while you go through the aisles to get what you need.  
There are times when you just thought of something you need to get but when you get back to the cart, Joshua already got them.  
You look at him and can't help but let out a satisfied and happy sigh.  
You shake your head, smiling because this man is just something else entirely.  
He was oblivious of your actions as he was bobbing his head to the supermarket music while looking at the labels of some jars.  
You quickly hugged him from the side and pecked his cheek.  
Then you skipped to the next aisle immediately barely having a glimpse at his shocked face.  
When you arrived at the dorm, you were greeted by the members but on the front lines were Woozi and Dino.

"Ah! Finally! I'm starving!"  
"Noona, what are you going to cook?"  
"Oh, I thought you'd like steak and chocolate brownies."  
"STEAAAAAAK!!!"

You laughed at Seungkwan's sudden loud outburst.  
Everyone joined in, laughing as they helped you carry the food into the kitchen.  
While you were cooking, some of the members were watching you while others were helping.  
Of course, Joshua and Mingyu were helping you cut up the vegetables for the marinade and cooking side dishes.  
Hoshi and Dokyeom were 'helping' bake the brownies by tasting the batter.

"Wah! These brownies are gonna turn out great!"

Hoshi said as he was licking his fingers clean after using them to wipe the side of the bowl.  
Dokyeom agreed with an "Mhm mhm." doing the same, eyebrows raised and nodding his head.  
Dinner preparations were finally done after a few episodes of Woozi trying to hurry you up, Dino, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol popping their heads by the kitchen door to tell you that it smells so good, and Mingyu clumsily spilling over a few spices.  
Dinner went well and fun with the members all full.  
Woozi saved some leftovers for when he craves for late night snacks later.  
They all thanked you for the good food but Seungkwan was the sweetest.

"Shua-hyung! You're so lucky to have Y/N. She cooks really great food! She's the best!"  
"Did you mean YOU'RE all lucky I have her to cook you all great food?!"  
"Well, if you put it like that..."

The members laughed and started teasing Seungkwan.  
Joshua offered to drive you home after.  
When you got to the house, Joshua went with you to the door.

"Hey, Y/N! Thank you for granting their requests today. Sorry for ruining your rest day."  
"It's okay. I actually enjoyed cooking for them. I feel more relaxed now actually."  
"That's good to hear at least."

He got something out of his pocket.  
It was a bracelet with a small charm.  
He put it around your wrist.

"What's this?"  
"Well, it is from me and the boys. We wanted to thank you for making us dinner and always bringing us food when you find the time."  
"That's cause I know you guys don't eat enough considering your schedule!"  
"HAHAHAHAHA. Well, speaking of schedules, I need to get back because we'd be rehearsing again before bed."  
"See, I should have cooked more so that you guys would have enough energy for the night."  
"Woozi did save some leftovers. We'll be fine. HAHAHAHAHA."  
"Fine then. Call me when you get to the dorm just so I know you got there safely, okay?"

He enveloped you in a tight hug.

"I miss you already. It'll be quite a while before we see each other again."  
"I'll miss you too."  
"Ehem. I kinda need to open the door?"

It was your roommate, Trixie, who arrived just a few moments before.


End file.
